guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Projectile
Meteor is a Projectile?? Standing under the meteors that fall in Hell's Precipice and using "Shields Up!", me and a full team of henchmen clustered around the effect got knocked down several times in a row. More testing may be necessary, but I think we're overbroad with our application of the term here. --130.58 11:11, 6 March 2006 (CST) :I think a better question would be, are the meteors that drop in Hell's Precipice the same as the spell Meteor? --Rainith 12:58, 6 March 2006 (CST) ::Well, has anyone ever been able to use "Shields Up!" to avoid Meteor or Firestorm? I have the feeling that this page currently just contains anything that can be avoided by moving, which isn't what the game uses "projectile" to mean. (My suggested rule of thumbs, since the "Shields Up!" description might just be wrong: if it can be actually dodged, it's a projectile; If it can't, it's not.) --130.58 14:21, 6 March 2006 (CST) :::Spell Projectiles cannot be blocked by skills. I tested this with Whirling Defense, "Shields Up!", Lightning Reflexes, and Swirling Aura vs. the Lightning Orb -casting Master of Lightning in Isle of the Nameless. Also, I don't think Fire Storm is a projectile spell, but I could be mistaken... perhaps this could be verified inside a cave? - Evil_Greven 04:44, 7 March 2006 (CST) ::::I think when a description says magical projectile, it only means projectiles from wands, canes, staves, etc. --Gares Redstorm 04:57, 7 March 2006 (CST) :::::Well, I found a suitable overhang to test in Isle of the Nameless (Malign Intervention <3), but Fire Storm, Meteor, and Meteor Shower were all able to pass through it. - Evil_Greven 05:12, 7 March 2006 (CST) :::::I'm now of the opinion that Meteor, Meteor Shower, and Fire Storm are NOT projectile spells. All other projectile spells target a foe while these three target a foe's location and thus while moving from the location of Meteor/Meteor Shower/Fire Storm would be similar to dodging a projectile, the same could be said for Lava Font, Maelstrom, or any other Area Effect Damage over Time spells. - Evil_Greven 10:05, 7 March 2006 (CST) We should remove Fire Storm, Meteor, and Meteor Shower from the list. And add in any new projectile spells from Factions. - Unregistered GuildWiki Fan, 9 July 2006 Projectile Path Today I made a Ranger and noticed something interesting. The extremely high-arcing flatbow projectiles were blocked by low hills, but flew right through ceilings as if they didn't exist. Apparently terrain blocks projectiles based on line of sight. -- Gordon Ecker 04:44, 3 August 2006 (CDT) :I just realised that you shouldn't really be able to hit something without a line of sight *shakes fist at fourth wall*. -- Gordon Ecker 00:19, 9 August 2006 (CDT) Meteor can be dodged, you just need a speed boost. Magic projectiles According to the recent (2007-02-01; wow, you guys sure get that stuff on the Wiki fast; kudos!) update, "Shields Up!"'s "armor bonus applies versus all projectiles", yet tests with a friend using Lightning Javelin and Lightning Orb produce no armor bonus. So this seems to me like definite proof that spell "projectiles" are not the same... or at least not the same inasmuch as "Shields Up!" is concerned. Apeiron 19:22, 1 February 2007 (CST) Blind I cannot reproduce any effect of blind on spell projectiles. Eerr, what exactly did you do to test? --Fyren 23:54, 12 April 2007 (CDT) Corsair's Net Should this be added as a monster skill? It doesnt do any dmg but it´s still thrown as some sort of a projectile.. --Soulflame 11:49, 13 May 2007 (CDT) :Be bold in updating pages — Skuld 11:52, 13 May 2007 (CDT) obstructed Ok, this is simple as, i have been looking, but cant find anything about this, I use a Flatbow and i get this odd bug or whatever, more, really irritating than odd, on bridges, if your targets near the side.. wherever you stand, and i mean wherever.. even RIGHT next to the foe, its is ALLWAYS obstructed, until that target moves out into the open, this seems to apply to all ranged weapons, aka.. i tried staffing an enemy, and the same thing happened, never tried with a magic projectile, so i don’t know, but spells such as MS ect hit fine, any one got any ideas? btw im going to post this on bows and projectiles talk pages.. So, many someone will know? Thanks--195.194.252.133 17:42, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :It's an annoyance on pathing. The pathing mechanism finds an obstruction, but your client does not display it because it's not supposed to be there. There are also problems with attacking while on/against a bridge and having a foe near a wall. You just have to keep moving so that it can calculate a path with no obstructions. --Kale Ironfist 18:39, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :: Thanks for that.. it just seems so stupid.. and sometimes.. Whatever you do.. you cant get a hit in.. is there no way they could fix this? Thanks --195.194.252.133 12:56, 25 September 2007 (CDT)